


Play Time at Work

by ahunmaster



Series: Experiment AU [35]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Breasts, F!Red Alert, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Sexual Content, Large Breasts, Lesbians, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Science Experiments, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex, but not really, none of the hybrids appear in this by the way, nothing else goes on, they're just fooling around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Strika gets a little frisky with Red Alert at work.  And she knows how to get her girlfriend into the mood.





	Play Time at Work

 

"W-Wait!  There might-!"

 

"The guards and scientists won't be here until tomorrow.  Besides, the place will be scrubbed down anyway.  No one will even know we've been here."

 

"This is so embarrassing!"

 

Strika chuckled as her hand continued to press harder against Red's wet panties.  Her skirt had been pushed up in the front while her hands held onto Strika's shoulders.  Primus, it didn't take much to get her girlfriend going.

 

"P-Please-" Red Alert was now panting hard as the large fingers pushed her panties aside to rub directly at her flared clit.  "Oh Primus... good, good, so good-!"

 

"I know.  That's why I'm doing it.  You love it so much you can barely stay on your feet."

 

"Mm..." Strika was right.  Red's legs were starting to squirm and falter as the intensity of the fondling increased.

 

But the security guard had a contingency plan.  Taking her other hand off the wall behind her lover, Strika pulled her shirt out and her pants down a bit, revealing her bare and fit lower stomach.

 

"W-What-?!" Without a warning, the smaller woman was lifted up, her legs forced around the guard's waist as she was pulled into the other's hold.  Strika pressed them back into the wall and moved her hand back to the other's exposed clit, the other moving to undress those perky and wonderful breasts hiding under those clothes in front of her.

 

"S-S-Stri-!  Oh!  AH!"

 

"Oh, you like that?" Chuckling lightly, the older woman pressed harder against the other's swollen bud as she finally managed to get the other's shirt pushed up to reveal her prize.

 

"Yes... oh Primus, yes..."

 

"But I know what you like even more than that."

 

Red Alert blinked, clearly confused, before she arched her head back with low moan.  Hot lips pressed in around her covered breast, teasing her senses and making her grow more aroused.

 

"OH PRIMUS!!  Oh Primus!!  Please, please~!"

 

"You're going to have to help me out here," Strika admitted through the mound of flesh in her mouth, "I only have two arms to hold you up with."

 

Even though Red was such a cute and shy lover in bed, the security guard loved it when her lover got as frisky as she was sometimes.  It wasn't that often, but when the time called for it, Red Alert could take control like a goddamn sex goddess.

 

Well, maybe not really, but just seeing Red lean back and moving her hands to pull her boobs out of her bra...  Damn, that was only making Strika's pussy even wetter just seeing those voluptuous mounds open and ready to be suckled.

 

She may have been a little caught off guard when her lover threw her arms around her head and pressed her deep into them, but it was only a momentary distraction.  Soon, her tongue and teeth were teasing and suckling at her lover's nipples, making the loveliest of noises fill the room.

 

Primus, this was going to be one hell of a messy quickie.

 

END


End file.
